


Perceptions

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-01
Updated: 2003-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movieverse. "What would Stephen imagine me thinking, were he conscious?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptions

What would Stephen imagine me thinking, were he conscious?

That I think him responsible for his wound? Not by chasing that albatross, but by his stopping my men shooting them in the past. Sailors believe this unlucky. The incident with Hollom has reminded him of what I can believe. There is still unease between us-further cause to believe I think ill.

He must muse on my thoughts more then I do on his, but now I alone muse.

Would he realize that I cannot see him, gravely wounded, and think such petty thoughts, or indeed feel anything besides distress?


End file.
